


The Precious Scarf

by SomnusNemoris



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sad Warriors, Sewing, Warriors Week, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnusNemoris/pseuds/SomnusNemoris
Summary: It was definitely not Warrior's day but it doesn't seem that bad anymore.





	The Precious Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt week again! Warrior Week! 
> 
> Linked Universe is not mine, it's Linked Universe's. Please give them your support!

Today was definitely not Warrior’s good day. If anything, it was his worst ever since he came into this strange world and meeting his past and new reincarnations. They were ambushed in a forest. How can no one noticed, he will never know. The casualties weren’t large. Only two were unconscious and the rest with minor injuries... also, his scarf was torn into two.

 

It wasn’t the first time his scarf was torn. Usually, it was either Time or, begrudgingly Legend who mend it. They always managed to make it look brand new. Although, the two who were unconscious were the said scarf mender and even if they do wake up, they wouldn’t be able to mend it.

 

Legend had somehow burned his hands and Time had broken his arm. How bloody lucky he was.

 

For the rest of the day, Warrior felt weird, not having something covering his neck. It made him felt angsty and also... naked in a way. He didn’t like this feeling. Never had he gone around without his scarf and he knew the others were definitely getting annoyed with him being restless.

 

Wind was the one who approached him and gave him one of his sunny smiles.

 

“Hey Warrior, what’s wrong? Hate to say this but you pacing around won’t make those two get well sooner.”

 

That was one way to be blunt. Warrior gave a small sigh and sat down, looking at Wind miserably,

 

“It’s just... I have to wait for one of them to get better so they can mend my scarf but who knows how long I have to wait.”

 

A small shuffle was heard as Wind plopped next to him,

 

“Your scarf? Is it really that important?”

 

“It is! It’s from—“He stopped himself and looked at Wind’s wide and honest eyes. He never told anyone about his scarf and how precious it was. He was happy that no one even questioned it before but maybe... It was finally time to let go of the memories.

 

“It’s from my squad.”

 

“Your squad?”

 

“I’m a knight, similar to how Sky and Wild are but also different. We work in squads. The squad I had was the best.” A small wistful smile graced his lips as he remembered.

 

“They were idiots really, my idiots. They would pull pranks with each other and sneak around for some beers. It was hilarious that Princess Zelda never caught us before. When... when fate decided to play and marked me as the chosen hero, my squad made me this scarf. Heck, I didn’t know they could sew something so well.” He laughed softly and took the scarf out, thumbing it gently.

 

Wind was silent the entire time, listening before finally deciding to speak.

 

“What happened to them?”

 

“They’re dead, slaughtered in front of my eyes.”

 

Warrior had said it in such a neutral voice made Wind flinched. The elder of the two gave a small sigh, his knees tucked under his chin as he continued,

 

“I had gotten cocky, having the master sword at my side and I had fallen into a trap. They... they tried to save me, those bloody idiots. They were right there in front of me. I had almost given up but seeing them there made me gain hope once more until he came, the dark embodiment of me, Dark Link. That thing slaughtered them like animals and all I can do was watch.” He gave another shaky sigh, his eyes looking at the torn scarf sadly.

 

“The scarf is the only thing I had of them... All of those fun times, sad times and frustrated times. Since then, I refused to ever be in a squad. I’ll lead but that’s that.”

 

Small hands picked the scarf up before he started to search into Legend’s bag. Once he finally found the sewing kit, he started to mend it. Warrior could only look in surprise at his young friend and Wind offered a small shy smile.

 

“Grandma can’t sew our torn clothes anymore since her hands always shake. So, I’m usually in charge of sewing things back together since my sister is too small to hold needles. Though, I’m not as good as Legend or Time but once they’re better, you should ask them to redo the stitches!”

 

It was silence between them as Warrior stared at Wind sewing his treasured scarf together. It wasn’t the prettiest, with Wind using the wrong colour of thread and the stitches were uneven but he didn’t say anything. Once it was done, Wind had happily presented him the sewed scarf and he took it carefully.

 

Warrior wrapped it around his neck and felt himself relaxed,

 

“Wind, thank you for doing this.”

 

Since then, he never went to Legend or Time. He would always go to Wind to get it fixed. Sometimes, it wasn’t the prettiest of work that touches the heart, it was the sincerity of doing it that did. 


End file.
